Forum:What if?
I been having these wierd thoughts lately... I have been thinking of making my own Kingdom Hearts fan game for a long while now. The idea been off and on due to the nice thought of a younger version of me being the Keyblade master (with help from new friends Mighty and NiGHTS). However insted of Disney based worlds it would be an assortment of games, cartoons and anime I just like. I am not much of a Disney fan so why bother with it when the worlds are my oysters? Besides the Kingdom Keychain (Hidden Mickey) there will only be little reference to Disney on Sora's account to the plot if any (Radiant Garden having a major role in plans) Anyway Sonic would defenetly be in my KH adventure and the main question I have been wondering is what would "Sonic's World" in Kingdom Hearts be? My first guess was South Island but thought it be too big. Green Hill Zone alone would be too small but prefer the Keyhole to be located there. Angel Island is recent consideration but thats more Knuckles world than Sonics. Whats your thoughts?--Mystic Monkey 21:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Go with South Island. I don't play KH, so I don't know what all this is about, but I say go with South Island--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) TWILIGHT CAGE,TWILIGHT CAGE,TWILIGHT CAGE,TWILIGHT CAGE,TWILIGHT CAGE!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 23:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Twilight Cage is too recent and too big to fit in as a single world.--Mystic Monkey 00:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC) TWILIGHT CAGE OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I respectfully decline. I don't think Twilight Cage is a suited option. Besides my fan game idea.--Mystic Monkey 21:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hrrm. An interesting fangame idea, Mystic. ::As Sonic's world, I believe that you should use maybe Westopolis? Sonic & Co. are there on a mission by G.U.N., to fight off Heartless that have appeared. Eggman arrives there, and is the leader of a robotic-esque army of Heartless. You could have a large slew of Sonic characters to choose as your party member for the world. Another choice could be Eggmanland, Spagonia, or Emerald Town. SLJCOAAATR ''' 00:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, perhaps a redesign of Emerald Town since it's near Green Hill Zone, but I really wanna work with something classical and prefer Green Hill Zone itself, I thought Sonic was vagabond? Anyway after all Heartless can hold there attacks there instead since thats where the Keyhole is. (Perhaps on those goalposts Sonic runs by at the end of each act)--Mystic Monkey 22:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ''I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!'''01:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I love you too. ;*--Mystic Monkey 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::V-vagabond...???? :::Yes, Sonic is a vagabond, I dunno if he actually has a home but he constantly travels around the world, mostly by foot.--Mystic Monkey 21:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::''Anyways, another choice could be Metropolis? For Metropolis, the keyhole could be in some Eggman machine. 'SLJCOAAATR ' 21:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think I have settled on South Island and a few Zones due to the popularity and familiar nature of Green Hill Zone.--Mystic Monkey 21:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Would you say? If Sonic Unleashed had a place based on Great Britain (As Apotos is based on Greece, Chun-Nan is based on China and et cetera) the games equivilent to UK would be Grand Kingdom only during our current modern times? This is because Sonic and the Black Knight is based on UK's most famous legend so Grand Kingdom might be real in Sonic's world just Sonic had no point in visiting it during Unleashed. I am asking because I may change my fan characters birthplace from Great Britain itself to Grand Kingdom since even though he's fanon, I prefer him based in the games canon world. (Come to think of it, Arabia* and Christmas Island* may only be the only places with Original Earth names, though Arabia could be assosiated with Shamar.)--Mystic Monkey 01:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC)